Hatred
by anbu-kakkashi
Summary: A little fanfic based on the battle the Gotei 13 had against Aizen. Written in the perspective of Hitsugaya Toshiro and has Toshiro x Momo in it although they don't really confess or do other stuff. One-shot.


**Mwahaha... You guys probably thought that this was another Nalu, huh? Well, I wouldn't be surprised if you did since all but one (now two) of my stories are Nalu. But nope! This is a Bleach fanfic in Hitsugaya Toshiro's point of view! It's Toshiro x Momo although they don't really confess to each other or do anything else. It's also based on Chapters 388-392. Enjoy!**

* * *

"A battle without hatred is like an eagle without wings. And a sword swung out of duty alone will never reach me."

That was what Aizen had said to Ichigo as soon as he tried to kill him.

"You'll never defeat anyone like that."

That was what Aizen had said right afterwards.

Those words struck me a bit. A battle without hatred is like an eagle without wings, huh. Those words were so true… yet so wrong.

"Don't let him get to you." Captain Komamura warned Ichigo. He looked as if he was going to go crazy. "You're the only one who hasn't seen Aizen's shikai."

Agreeing with what he said, I nodded. "We'll fight to protect you."

I was so stupid, saying that to a friend. Inside, I knew that he was the only that could ever defeat Aizen. None of the Gotei 13 could ever do that. Yet, I still had this strong need to just hack him to pieces with my own sword, over and over again until nothing was left. Even looking at him made me want to go crazy. I had said that, wanting to reassure Ichigo but I think it was to reassure me even more. That I could control my anger and impulses and leave the job to him.

So as to see if I could hold true to my words, I attacked Aizen first.

"You sure are something, Captain Hitsugaya." Aizen said, calmly blocking my blade. "Don't you value your own life?"

"Well, someone had to get things started." I replied. All this time, it'd taken all my willpower to restrain from killing him. Before I could do anything, however, Captain Kyoraku intervened, distracting me from Aizen for a split moment. But that split moment was all that I needed to keep thinking straight and I silently thanked the captain of the 8th division.

"Aizen." I said after crossing blades with him for a while. So far, I could keep my anger controlled. "You said earlier that a battle without anger was like an eagle without wings. You said that a sword swung out of duty could never reach you."

He seemed amused at the fact that I had brought that up during our fight. "What about it?"

"You don't seem to understand, so I guess I'll tell you." I replied. "Swinging a sword out of duty alone is a captain's obligation. Swinging a sword out of anger and hatred is nothing but violence. A captain can't call that a fight. Aizen… You never deserved to be a captain."

He was silent for a moment as he thought about what I had said and then smiled. "Interesting…" Smirking, he looked back at me and said, "I wouldn't have expected that kind of answer from you, considering that you're the captain that hates me the most out of the entire Gotei 13."

What was he trying to get at? He was right; I probably was the captain that hated him most. So what?

"Can you really say there wasn't any hate or anger inside of you when you attacked me?" He asked. "Or did that all disappear when you saw that Hinamori was recovered down here in the World of the Living with us?"

My eyes widened and I began to shake as well. He was right. I did have hate stored up inside me against him.

Hate when I saw Momo lying on the floor of the living quarters of the Central 46, dying.

Hate when she had recovered, before she was let out of her room in the 4th division's hospital, she would wake up in the middle of the night, screaming. It was so frequent that I had to stay in the same room as her every night to comfort her back to sleep when she had them. Most of the time, she'd be shouting Aizen's name and begging him not to go… and then deny everything the next morning.

Hate when I saw her struggle to take charge of the 5th division in the absence of a captain.

Hate when she began to cry at the slight mention of her former captain.

Hate when I saw her beg for me to spare Aizen while communicating from the World of the Living.

I wanted to see her smile and laugh again. That proud look on her face when she finally became a Shinigami and then Aizen's lieutenant. I wanted to see her happy and full of joy, not that empty and depressed girl I loved. Seeing her like that everyday made me want to protect her even more. And to do that, I had to start out with killing Aizen first.

Thinking about all this made me grow hate towards Aizen even more. I hated him with everything I had and even if he died, I would still hate him.

It seemed like Captain Kyoraku attacked from behind again but I didn't care. I wanted to get this over with. "Bankai." The air around me dropped a few tens in degrees and ice started creeping up my neck and back as wings began to form. "Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" A smug look appeared on Aizen's face as he saw my Bankai appear. "You're right." I admitted, looking down at the zanpaku-to in my hand. "There's hatred in my sword." Glaring down at him, I yelled, "I didn't come here to fight! I came here to kill you! It's true; I don't deserve to be a captain! But I don't care if I lose my position as a captain as long as I can kill you!"

Captains and Vizards, we all attacked at once. With Captain Soi Fon distracting him, I froze Aizen's right arm, encasing it in ice to keep him from going anywhere. "Nigeki Tessatsu." She said and stabbed him a second time. But he still didn't go down. Even with Captain Kyoraku stepping down of the shadows and stabbing him from behind, he didn't die. Getting impatient, I charged towards him and sunk my sword deep into his back, pressing on the hilt so much that the hand guard was pressed up against his back.

"Damn… it!" He cried, his hand on the blade that was protruding out his chest.

"He did it!" I heard Kira cry. "The captains finally did it!"

I let out a sigh of relief. So was able to kill him after all. I could protect Momo.

Stepping back, I tugged on the hilt to get my sword back. I was glad. The battle was over. But before I could do so, Ichigo made me stop in my tracks. "Guys…!" He cried, his eyes wide and staring at all of us. "What the hell are you doing?"

Turning back around towards Aizen, I felt a sense of dread inside of me. Fuck. Don't tell me… "Momo!" There, with my blade driven into her back, was Momo standing where Aizen used to be. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. I was supposed to have protected her!

"Shit!" The blonde Vizard yelled and I looked down where Momo was supposed to have been under Kira's care. In her place was Aizen with Kira and Tetsuzaemon slain at his sides.

Trembling, I held Momo and lowered down onto a rooftop nearby. My eyes were wide with shock; I didn't know what to do. The girl that I had sworn to protect had her blood smeared all over my hands because of the injury that I had personally inflicted on her.

"Sh-Shiro-chan…" No, no. This couldn't be happening. "Why…?"

This couldn't be happening!

I let out a cry from deep within my throat, one that was filled with anger, hatred, sorrow, and so many more emotions mixed in. He had caused me to hurt the one that I loved, he had caused me nearly kill her! And now he was standing below me with the most amused expression on his face, as if this was all a game to him.

"AIZEN!" I screamed and dove down towards him. The need I felt to kill him was now unbearable; he had crossed that boundary and I snapped, letting loose a torrent of emotions.

"Captain Hitsugaya! Wait!" I didn't know who said that. All I knew was that I didn't care. I wanted my sword to be able to taste Aizen's blood on itself, to feel his flesh rip on its blade.

"You're all open." In a flash, he lunged at the four of us, cutting off my left arm and leg in the process.

Losing consciousness, I fell to the ground, the adrenaline in my system causing the whole left side of my body to be numb. I couldn't even protect myself. How could I even start to dream about protecting her?

Momo… I'm sorry.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked it... But either way, please leave reviews on how I could make my stories better. ^.^**


End file.
